Letters
by Darknight Tiger
Summary: Follow up to 'Mail Time'. More randomness about the Brotherhood's mail, but with a direction this time. R


Here is the follow up to Mail Time. My apologies if the Brotherhood seems OOC, it wasn't intentional. For those who were wondering, my storyline is after Mastermind, before Apocalypse.  
  
WARNING: This story introduces an OC. Please leave immediately if the idea of an OC offends you. There are also scene changes. You have been forwarned.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men: Evolution characters. I do own Alexandria, the OC that is mentioned. If you want her, let me know.  
  
************************************  
  
~Letters~  
  
"Mail's here," Todd Tolansky shouted at his housemates. He then turned his attention back to the task at hand. "Hmm, we have a catalogue for Pietro..."  
  
"Thanks," came a voice out of the sudden blur and breeze that passed Todd.   
  
"...a package for Lance. I'll take it to him later."  
  
"How many bills today?" Wanda asked from the doorway.  
  
"Only two."  
  
"That's good to hear. What else came?"  
  
"Another credit offer, a missing child flyer--hey, Fred got a letter!"  
  
"So did you. It's from someone named Alexandria." Wanda raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.   
  
"Really? Oh, wow, she wrote me!" Todd was too excited to notice Wanda's expression. "She did, she did, she did!"  
  
"I'll just take this to Fred then," Wanda replied to an oblivious Todd, still staring uneasily at him. *Who is this mysterious Alexandria, and just how close are she and Todd?*  
  
"I got a letter, I got a letter."  
  
************************************  
  
"Hey, Lance. Look, my new catalogue finally came. Don't you think it's great?"  
  
"Yeah, great. Shame we don't have the money for you to buy any of that. Especially since your father doesn't send enough money to live off."  
  
"That's why it's so wonderful that I know how to make clothes. Some fabric and thread from the store, and I have new clothes. Come on, look at the catalogue with me, so I can make you some nice new clothes too."  
  
"Fine, I will look with you. In the living room." And Pietro was already gone. Lance couldn't help but smile. Pietro might be annoying sometimes, but he could also be very useful when he wanted to be.  
  
************************************  
  
"You're welcome, Fred." Wanda knew Fred was eager for her to leave so he could read his letter in peace, but she needed to know one last thing first. "An odd question, but who was already living here when you moved in?"  
  
"Mystique, of course, Todd, and Lance. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason. Just curious. I'll leave you be so you can read your letter now."   
  
Fred watched as Wanda walked towards Lance's room. He felt bad for not mentioning that Rogue had lived here too, but the four boys had decided it was best to not tell her that particular truth. There was no telling what Wanda might do when she found out.  
  
************************************  
  
Wanda figured that Lance would be more likely to know who Alexandria was, if anyone knew. She still couldn't help feeling that Fred wasn't telling her something, but she tried to push that out of her mind for now. Lance was just leaving his room, so this was the perfect chance to discover if he knew anything.   
  
"Lance, are you busy at the moment?"  
  
"Not really. Pietro wants me to look at his new catalogue, and I'm irritating him by being especially slow to walk to the living room."  
  
"When I last checked, Todd was jumping around because he got a letter from someone named Alexandria. Do you know who that is?"  
  
"The name sounds kinda familiar, but I'm not sure why. Sorry."  
  
"That's okay. Maybe Todd has calmed down enough that I can ask him. I just worry what the answer will be."  
  
"I'm sure everything's fine. I doubt Todd has a new girlfriend, or anything like that. It's probably a letter from a family member or a childhood friend."  
  
"It would be funny if I'm getting this worried, and it's a letter from his sister we never heard about." Wanda smiled at this idea.  
  
"What would be even funnier," Lance continued the train of thought, "is if the sister shared Todd's concept of clean."  
  
"That's a bit sickening, you know." Both were laughing now.  
  
"Yeah, but it's still funny."  
  
"True. You better go to the living room before Pietro decides he needs to drag you."  
  
"And you should see if Todd has even read his letter yet."  
  
************************************  
  
As it happened, Todd had read the letter. Several times, in fact. Lance and Wanda walked into the living room to find Todd and Pietro re-reading it. The two didn't look up for a few seconds.  
  
"Sure took you long enough to get down here," Pietro teased with a smile.  
  
"You two were being so quiet, we were a little scared to know what was going on," Lance replied.  
  
"I got a letter," Todd added as he held it up.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I could hear you shouting from upstairs."  
  
"Tell 'em what it says." It was all Pietro could do to stop himself from tearing the letter out of Todd's hand.  
  
"Lexi wrote to say that she'll be in Bayville next week, and she wants to hang out while she's here. Isn't that exciting?"  
  
"I don't want to spoil your mood, but--" Lance was interrupted by Wanda.  
  
"Who is this 'Lexi'?"  
  
"She used to live here, before any of you guys moved in. I bet there's still some old video tapes in the attic. Come on, Pietro, let's go find 'em." Pietro raced up the stairs in a flash, and Todd hurried behind him.  
  
"Well, that's kinda like a sister, I guess."  
  
"I still have a bad feeling about this whole thing."  
  
************************************  
  
The End, for now.   
  
I was going to have a slightly different ending, but I like this abrupt ending. Let me know what you think. More to come soon. 


End file.
